A Sticky Note Story
by HoshiAkari59
Summary: One sticky note on the refrigerator door sparks a new way to exchange gossip and inform the residents of Xavier's school of current happenings within the mansion. Crazy things transpire.
1. Midnight Munchies

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution. If I did then at the end of 'Cajun Spice' Remy would have joined the X-men and become Rogue's boyfriend.

Summary: One sticky note on the refrigerator door sparks a new way to exchange gossip and inform the residents of Xavier's school of current happenings within the mansion. Crazy things transpire.

*Yes I know. Gambit is not in this chapter. However, he is mentioned.*

A Sticky Note Story

Chapter One: Midnight Munchies

It all started with a simple sticky note on the fridge.

Jubilee was tired of going to get a snack and always finding her favorite snack missing. She thought it had been obvious enough when she wrote on the container in black Sharpie, 'Jubilee's DO NOT EAT!', that the contents of the container belonged to her and only her. However it didn't seem as if the inhabitants of Xavier's mansion quite understood the implied message.

So when Rogue, Kurt, Sam and Ray came down to get breakfast before the rest of the mansion woke up they found a sticky note on the refrigerator door. The message written on the sticky note in big black letters read:

YOU ARE BEING WATCHED. THE TIME OF JUDGMENT IS NIGH. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING.

"What the hell is this?" Rogue half-yawned while taking the note off the door. Everyone gathered around and read the note.

"It's Jubilee. She vas complaining that someone keeps taking her snack foods. I guess this vas her grand plan," Kurt informed them.

Kurt opened the refrigerator and noticed that, once again, some of Jubilee's favorite chocolate truffles were missing.

"Anyone got a pen?" Sam asked. Ray handed over a blue ink pen.

"What are you doin'?" Rogue questioned.

It became quite obvious when Sam took the note and wrote a message of his own on it. Ray dug around in a nearby drawer and pulled out another sticky note. He then took the pen back from Sam and added his own message on the new sticky note. Ray reattached both notes to the refrigerator door. Everyone proceeded to get or fix their breakfast as the strange start to the Saturday morning continued.

* * *

><p>By midafternoon Logan had finally returned from his latest personal trip. Logan walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw the refrigerator door. It had numerous sticky notes on it but what Logan found to be more interesting than the number of sticky notes was what was written on said sticky notes.<p>

YOU ARE BEING WATCHED. THE TIME OF JUDGMENT IS NIGH. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING.

You know the thief probably read this and still didn't care, right? – Sam

You ever thought maybe to put your food somewhere else? Maybe not hide it in the same exact place? Just a suggestion. –Ray

The time of judgment is nigh? You've been talking to Mr. McCoy too much. – Bobby

Huh, who is stealing who's food? – Jamie

Does it really matter Jamie? – Rahne

This note is for the person who keeps taking my food. And it matters to me. – Jubilee

The person is never going to listen Jubilee. You realize this, right? – Jean

Well, Jean, I have installed numerous hidden cameras throughout the kitchen. The notorious thief will be caught. Rest assured Jubilee; with my help we'll catch that thief in no time. – Forge

Forge was it really necessary to install hidden cameras in the kitchen? – Scott

I do hope that you remember to respect everyone's privacy and properly dispose of all recorded material after your 'investigation' is over. – Professor

Hidden cameras? Ooh, I've always wanted to be a star! – Kitty

The cameras are not recording so that you can be a star Kitty. They are recording so that we can find the truffle thief. – Jubilee

Awww... why not?

It was then that the sticky notes ran out of room going straight down in a line on the front of the refrigerator door. So the rest of the sticky notes started right next to the very first one. The first note in the new list was different from the others because the message had been typed and pasted onto a sticky note.

HA HA HA HA HA HA. YOU'LL NEVR CATCH ME! : P

Well that there is perfect proof that nobody in the mansion is responsible. – Rogue

Uh, dude, you spelled never wrong. Just saying. – Evan

That means that it must be either one of the Brotherhood or that Acolyte thief. – Roberto

It wasn't Gambit. If he came here he wouldn't waste time takin' Jubilee's chocolate. – Rogue

You're right Rogue. He would be too busy trying to get on your last nerve. – Amara

You heard that from Kitty didn't ya? – Rogue

I just talked to Lance and he said that he, Wanda, Toad, Fred and Tabitha were at the Brotherhood house all night. The only one who wasn't there was Pietro. – Kitty

That does make sense. He always has thought that he's so fast no one could ever catch him. I got an idea though. – Evan

Logan stood there considering everything written on the notes. Logan dug around in the nearby drawer until he found what he was looking for.

At dinnertime everyone entered the kitchen to find two new notes on the refrigerator.

To Stripes: The next time that stinkin' Cajun starts bothering you let me know and I'll take care of him for you.

To everyone else: Make sure the place is still standing tomorrow morning, got it?

* * *

><p>That night everyone who was in on Evan's plan was hiding out in different locations in and near the kitchen. Evan's grand plan was quite simple, just ambush and capture him. Since Pietro's mutant power was super-speed, hence the name Quicksilver, they wouldn't be able to catch him any other way.<p>

It was almost midnight when Rahne smelt someone approaching the kitchen. She had been assigned guard duty because of her enhanced sense of smell while in her wolf form. She trotted into the kitchen and nudged Rogue's covered leg.

"Someone comin'?" Rahne nodded her wolf head. "Okay, go alert the others."

Rahne headed off and alerted everyone else to the approaching person. Soon everyone was completely hidden from sight and waiting with bated breath for the thief to make his move.

The shadowy figure stealthily entered the kitchen and made his way to the refrigerator. When the door opened and the thief removed Jubilee's truffles from the refrigerator Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Jamie jumped out of their hiding places and grabbed the thief. Rahne, still in her wolf form, latched onto his pant leg. Startled, the figure immediately started trying to fight off his captors. Unfortunately for the thief, they had a good grip on him with no hint of loosening it any time soon. Rogue flicked on the light switch. Light flooded the kitchen and the identity of the thief was finally revealed.

"Bobby? You're the chocolate thief?" Jubilee asked, a shocked expression on her face. The expression was mirrored by everyone in the kitchen, with the exception of Rahne who was still a wolf.

Bobby nodded guiltily, a sheepish expression on his face. "Yeah it was me."

Rogue mulled over everything that had been revealed but still something bugged her. "Bobby, why'd ya post that note sayin' 'You'll never catch me.'"

"I uh... I kinda thought that maybe if you thought it was Pietro then you wouldn't pay much attention to what everyone here was doing because you would be looking for Pietro to show up. And I tried to think of something that Pietro would probably say and that was what I came up with. I mean I really hoped that you would believe it was Pietro and-"

"Bobby you're ramblin'."

A very angry Jubilee confronted Bobby. "How dare you? I think that I deserve an apology and an explanation."

Bobby cringed at Jubilee's voice. When he spoke his voice was so low it almost couldn't be heard, "I'm sorry Jubilee. I couldn't help it they were just so good. I ate one before I knew they were yours but it wasn't enough. So I had to each another. Even just two weren't enough. So I ate another, and another, and another, and another. Then I just decided to take a few and keep them in my room so I could eat them whenever I wanted them, but then I ate 'em all and I still wanted more of them so I-"

"Bobby you're ramblin' again. Take a deep breath and calm down." Rogue instructed. Bobby tried to follow her instructions but was finding it a little difficult while being stared down by one very angry teenage girl.

Jubilee listened to Bobby's long explanation as to why he did it and she could understand his situation. Those chocolates were good and even she had a hard time eating just one at a time. However that didn't mean he was off the hook for taking them in the first place.

"Next time Bobby if you want something in the refrigerator that doesn't belong to you why don't you try ASKING FIRST!" She yelled at him. Bobby cringed again. "I don't have a problem sharing but it's nice to know who has been taking your food. So next time, ask." She took the truffles out of Bobby's hands and stormed up to her bedroom.

Everyone else, except for Evan, just shook their heads at Bobby and went upstairs to finally go to bed themselves now that the thief had been revealed. When the atmosphere in the kitchen returned to normal Evan suddenly started laughing. Bobby gave Evan a funny look.

"You know, I didn't think it was Pietro after we caught you," Evan stated.

"Oh? Why?"

"Two reasons. One, Pietro would have immediately started fighting back and probably gotten away from us. And two, Pietro doesn't have skinny little arms like you do," Evan laughed.

"Hey!"

Evan was still laughing as he and Bobby left the kitchen and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Inspiration for sticky note conversation comes from Sekhem's Fullmetal Alchemist story Supplemental Rules and Regulations. A special thank you to Sekhem for writing such a great story.<strong>

**An extra special thank you to byproducts for encouraging me to start writing this.**

**Bobby's explanation to Jubilee was based off my own feelings concerning boiled peanuts. I can't eat just one or two.**


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

Author's Note: Most of chapter two is going to be told from Rogue's point of view. The prologue and the last section (not author's notes) are not Rogue's point of view.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

In the days following the incident with Bobby and Jubilee's food everyone started using the refrigerator as a notice board sticking sticky notes on it for everyone in the mansion to see. After a week of this the Professor had Hank place a rather large white board on the wall in the hallway for the students to use as a notice board instead of covering the refrigerator door. So far the white board has done its job and done its job well. But now, the Professor might have to ask Hank to put up another white board.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Nightmare Begins<p>

It ain't been that long since I practically single-handedly defeated Apocalypse. Normally one would think that after an ordeal like that things around here would quiet down somewhat, at least for a little while. But, am I that lucky? Hell no. Why can't I catch a break, just once?

The Professor instructed us to all gather in the meeting room because we had a couple new recruits. Well that sounded simple enough. Easy peasy. I'll just go the meeting, see who had joined us and then I could go back to upstairs and get back to reading my book.

In the meeting room the Professor introduced us Piotr Rasputin, more commonly known to us as Colossus, formerly one of Magneto's Acolytes. He is really a good guy. He showed up to help us when we were fighting Apocalypse. An interesting thing, as it turns out Magneto had taken his family hostage and in order to ensure their safety he had to do whatever Magneto wanted. He would fit in here at the mansion just fine.

The other new recruit, however, I was definitely not expecting to see.

It was Gambit.

...

Remy Lebeau. Also known to us as Gambit.

I hadn't seen that stinkin' Swamp Rat since he kidnapped me and took me down to New Orleans, Louisiana in the boxcar of a train. He had told me then that he had been 'looking out for me' and that it was obvious to him that I wanted to get away from the institute. I honestly thought that after New Orleans I wouldn't see that Cajun again. I mean, he didn't even show up to help us fight Apocalypse.

But here he was standing in the meeting room next to Piotr, winking at me with that stupid smirk on his face and calling me "Chérie."

Ever since he arrived I can't seem to get it through Gambit's head that I just want him to leave me alone. He keeps coming out of nowhere and trying to kiss me. And of course, with my powers, when he does he falls to the floor unconscious and I get a new piece of Gambit in my head. Stupid Cajun!

* * *

><p>I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when walking past the notice board I happened to see a slip of white paper stuck to the board with the words 'Gambit VS Rogue' written in big letters with 'Place Your 'Bets' Here: Just put your name, where you think Gambit is gonna ambush Rogue next, and (optional) how she will be ambushed today on a sticky note and stick it below this paper' written underneath.<p>

I really didn't expect for so many people to take an interest in Gambit constantly ambushing me all the time but from all the sticky notes placed underneath the paper its obvious the rest of the mansion finds it amusing. Lucky me.

I might as well read and see where everyone thinks I will be attacked next.

Kitchen; sneak up behind her while she in refrigerator. – Roberto

Rec Room; he will come from behind the couch. – Bobby

Hallway coming from the laundry room; kiss her as she walks around the corner. – Jubilee

Garage; when she is walking in the door. (Kurt & I will be there as soon as she yells.) – Scott

Kitchen; same reason that Roberto said. – Jean

Library; only place he hasn't tried. – Kurt

Rogue's room; he will be waiting inside. – Kitty

Right underneath Kitty's note was a note from Logan. It read: If I catch that stinkin' Cajun in Rogue's room then we'll be having Cajun kabobs tonight.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Leave it to Logan to be so overly protective. More than likely he is gonna smell all around my room to make sure that Gambit hasn't been in my room. I composed myself enough to finish reading the rest of the notes.

Rec Room; he jump out as she's walking by the rec room. – Ray & Jamie

Garage; while helping me fix up my bike. – Sam

During Danger room session; he said something about it would be a good way to surprise her. – Piotr

Merci mon ami for saying that. Now I can't do that today. – Remy

Hallway in the girls' wing. – Amara

Outside; while she is walking around it's perfect way to sneak up on her. – Rahne

Garage; same reasons already listed. (She should pour a bucket of really cold water on him when it seems he is waking up.) – Evan

_You might be onto something there Evan_, I thought. I had been going and getting help when he fell, unconscious, to the floor. Perhaps if he is gonna keep being so stupid and kissing me when he knows he will just pass out then maybe I should quit going to get him some help when he passes out.

The last three notes were from Storm, Hank and the Professor respectively.

Kitchen; when she walks into the kitchen. – Storm

Outside; I agree with Rahne. – Hank

Kitchen; that's seems to make the most sense. – Professor

The Professor had added another message to the board on a piece of paper taped to the board.

I have absolutely no problem with any of you holding 'bets' like this. My only condition is that I do not want to find out about any real betting on Gambit and Rogue where money or valuables actually changes hands. – Professor

* * *

><p>I stand there going over in my head the different places everyone in the mansion is expecting him to jump me. It seems that the most popular place is the kitchen with Roberto, Jean, Storm and the Professor thinking he will sneak up on me there. Second most popular place is split between the garage (Scott, Sam and Evan) and the Rec room (Bobby, Ray and Jamie). Well I guess I'll put off helping Sam with his bike today and I won't go anywhere near the Rec room. I actually was headed to the kitchen for a mid-afternoon snack but I think I'll survive until dinnertime.<p>

Before I start to turn around to head back to my room I hear a voice near my ear say, "Bonjour Chérie." Oh no, not again! I quickly turn around but before my mind can even register what is happening, I feel a pair of soft lips touch mine. Then I feel my power working as Gambit passes out and falls to the floor.

That damn Cajun had been standing behind me the entire time I was reading the notes! He was coming in when he saw me stop to read them. When he heard me laugh at Logan's note he had just walked up behind me.

"Stupid Cajun!" I yell at him.

I take a couple of the sticky notes and the pen lying next to it. I put my sticky notes on the board just as I hear feet running down the hall. Yep, it's Scott and Kurt with the sharpies again. They run up and immediately start drawing on Gambit.

"Knock it off you guys!" I yell. They can be such jerks.

They just laugh and finish drawing on him as I proceed to storm off to my room all the while quietly cursing that idiotic Cajun.

* * *

><p>As it turns out most of the mansion's inhabitants were nearby when they heard the latest outburst of "Stupid Cajun!" coming from the hallway leading to the kitchen. Everyone run into the hallway to find Gambit passed out again on the floor with sharpie designs drawn onto his face and a very pissed off Rogue storming upstairs to her room.<p>

"Well, I wonder where he was when he kissed her this time." Sam questioned.

"I suppose we can just write where he was when we found him." Ray suggested.

"There is another note on the board." Piotr drew everyone's attention to the newest sticky note on the board. It was from Rogue and addressed to everyone who had made a guess at where he would jump her.

To Everyone Who Guessed & Thought They'd be Right:

Guess what? ALL YA WERE WRONG! HE WAS STANDIN' BEHIND ME THE WHOLE TIME WHILE I 'S READIN' ALL YA NOTES!

Thank ya'll for playing but none of ya won. – Rogue

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I would like to extend many, many thanks to byproducts for giving me permission to use parts of her story Forgotten Memories in this chapter. I hope you like what I did with it.<strong>


End file.
